


Baking Cookies At 4 a.m.

by piuicola



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, I dont know how to tag, he is definately a tsundere, i love nagisa very much, i really love my sons, just because, please help, toko and komaru adopted masaru, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piuicola/pseuds/piuicola
Summary: The title explains it all :)This is suppose to be platonic but can be seen as romantic if you squint.I love touko x komaru dont @ me.edit : rereading and comments proved that its not platonic at all but im not complaining ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please comment prompts that i can write.  
> preferably not ship prompts because i really wanna write some friends ones for the warriors of hope :)  
> enjoy.

The time on the clock is 4 a.m.

Wow, he’s still awake? That late? Or should he say early?

Well it doesn’t matter, it makes up for afternoon’s nap. Not to mention he can stay days up to study, so this is nothing to him.

Rather, when its around 4 a.m. it feels quite refreshing, well to Nagisa at least.

It’s quiet and helps Nagisa to focus better. But he could focus better if he doesn’t feel dead tired right now though.

Nonetheless, the Mathematics exam everyone’s dreading, including Nagisa because even though he’s great with most subjects it doesn’t mean he likes all of them, is next month and he must ace it.

He would not allow anything below a 100.

Rubbing his bleary eyes, he continued to study. He must not get distracted with such thoughts and concentrate on his Math book.

The knocking on the door made Nagisa flinched.

“Who could that be at this ungodly hour?” He wondered.

“Whatever,” He thought. “That person can wait till tomorrow.” Thus, he resumed with his studying.

Then again came the knocking.

“What in the world?” Nagisa thought furiously. Geez, shouldn’t they taken the hint that he wanted to be left alone? What a persistent person.

Thinking that ignoring the person again would make whoever out there take the hint, Nagisa sighed and recommenced his studying.

It was not long that he heard the furious banging on the door, obviously wanting Nagisa to come out of his house.

“I’m going to kill that person who dares disturb my study…” After saying that with a scowl, Nagisa rose up and marched to his front door.

Oh, he is _so_ going to give that person a piece of his mind.

What Nagisa didn’t expect was a cute red head, dressed in pyjamas from head to toe glaring at him.

“Jesus! You finally decided to answer, huh!” snapped the male.

“What?”

“I said, Jesus! You finally decided to answer, huh!”

“I know, I heard you! I’m asking you what you want.” Nagisa retorted.

“Oh, uh, you see, about that…”

“Spit it out, I don’t have time to be talking to you.”

“Okay, okay mister cranky pants! I wanted to ask you if you could lend me an egg!”

“Lend you an egg?” repeated Nagisa.

Seriously. A guy he doesn’t even know of asking him to lend him an egg. At 4, _excuse his language,_ fucking in the morning.

Why does he even want with an egg at this time?

“Yeah!”

“May I ask you why you need an egg so early in the morning?”

“My parents’ anniversary today so I woke up extra early to bake them pancakes. Turns out I don’t have any eggs and, well, you’re the only one who’s still awake so I decided to ask you!”

Oh, that made some sense. At least now Nagisa knows what he going to do with his egg.

“You do know that there’s a convenience store around the corner, right?”

“Oh yeah, another thing…” The guy blushed. “I don’t know how to make pancakes.”

What an idiot… Nagisa rubbed his temples. It is too early for this.

“What do you expect me to do? Lending you an egg is fine and all but teaching you how to make pancakes? Absolutely not!”

Why is he still talking to him? He should get back to his studies…

“Aw come on! Pretty, pretty please?” He gave Nagisa the doggy eyes.

At least that’s what he thinks he’s trying to do. He looks like someone gave him a bad wedgie.

Nagisa hates himself for thinking that he looked attractive.

“Fine…”

“Yay!” The stranger went up and hugged Nagisa.

“What do you think you’re doing, baka!”

“Sorry, I was just so excited! Oh, I guess I should introduce myself since we’re going to be baking buddies! I’m Masaru Daimon, your new and super cool neighbour!”

“…I’m Nagisa Shingetsu, pleasure to meet you I guess”

It was not a pleasure.

“OK! Let’s go to my place!” and with that, Masaru took off with full speed.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Nagisa sighed. Oh well, he already agreed to this. Besides, if he manages to finish this quickly, he can go home.

Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 + extra

“Keep quiet or else my parents will hear you! And just a heads up, one of them sleepwalks.” Whispered Masaru as he turned on the lights.

Honestly, it should be the other way around with Masaru whisper not being whisper-y at all.

Sighing at Masaru’s tip toeing, he whipped out his phone and asked for the Wi-Fi passcode.

After seeing the Wi-Fi bars grow, he pulled out google. After all, Nagisa never said he knew how to make pancakes. So, the only option is to google.

Masaru setting the bag of ingredients was louder than expected which cause Nagisa to shush him. He pouted.

“Ok, so, what’s step one?”

“Uh…” Nagisa squinted at the screen. “Get a large bowl.”

Shuffling could be heard as Masaru crouched to get a bowl from the drawers.

“Then, pour flour into it. Also add baking powder, salt and sugar.”

“Wait are you reading that off google? I thought you knew how to make pancakes!”

Nagisa shrugged.

“Google always know the answers.”

“…” Masaru ignored what he said and berated himself for not thinking of that sooner. At least he won’t make a mess with Nagisa helping him, if he listened to him.

There was a reason why his parents banned him from the kitchen.

After a lot of whisper-y shouting and teamwork, they decided to let Nagisa flip the pancakes.

Mostly because the name ‘Masaru’ and the word ‘fire’ does not end well together.

Surprisingly, the pancakes don’t even look half bad. And it wasn’t even 7 a.m. yet.

“Time to top it off with the finishing touch!”

Nagisa let Masaru do the honours of pouring the gooey maple sauce all over the pancakes since Masaru got jealous of how much Nagisa did and it wasn’t even his own parents’ anniversary.

“We did good.” It was true.

“Yep, we sure did.”

Masaru raised both of his hands up.

After an awkward pause, Nagisa finally asked.

“What are you doing…?”

“Isn’t it obvious? High-five me!”

Looking at his confused face, Masaru gasped.

“You…you never high-fived someone before, did you?”

“…” Nagisa blushed.

“…It’s not too late to teach you how! Ok, so first put both your hands up like mine.”

Nagisa imitated Masaru’s pose.

“Now, clap!” Masaru high-fived him so quickly that Nagisa didn’t see it coming and fell onto his butt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I thought you- “

Before Masaru could help him up or even complete his own sentence, he slipped on the flour that was spilled on the floor.

The floor that Nagisa told Masaru to clean up but he never listened.

Fuck.

He fell onto Nagisa, and they fell into a-a very suggestive pose, lips almost touching.

Well, at least it can’t be anymore awkward than it already is, right?

When they heard footsteps coming their way, he knew that he was wrong.

Oh, so very wrong.

Masaru parents, Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi walked into them.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak.

Until Masaru spoke up.

“Uh…happy anniversary?”

Komaru squealed and jumped while her wife, Fukawa almost looked like she was dying or laughing. Probably both.

The two boys blushed furiously and was both paralyzed. Nagisa potentially scarred.

Smothering her laughter, Komaru gave out a shaky “Good morning, you two.” And they both feel like they want to die.

The red head immediately got off Nagisa and hurriedly shouted “It’s not what it looks like!” But the two adults were too busy crying to understand what he was saying.

Nagisa just continued to lie on the floor, covering his scarlet face.

It was an entertaining anniversary so to speak.

Extra :

After the embarrassing incident, Nagisa was asked to stay over and have a sleep over. ( He tried to say no but Komaru gave him the puppy dog eyes. He guess it runs in the family. )

The two children are currently wrapped in a blanket and not-so-obviously cuddling on the couch.

They didn’t have the strength to finish the movie.

“They are so adorable…”

“If you say so…”

“Aw come on, Toko! Admit it, you ship them too, don’t you?”

“Well, I can’t believe our son was able to score a guy like him.”

“That’s mean…”

“I’m not the one who is taking pictures of them sleeping, am I?”

“It’s not my fault that they’re so cute together! And this is also the perfect blackmail!”

Fukawa sighed. She had married an evil woman indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> comment if i can improve in any areas.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
